Candyfloss and Mindreader
by PumpkinView
Summary: (Sequel 1 of The Mavis Series) One month later, and everything seems perfect, because things might finally be going good for Mavis Zero...until one day, Tyler gets infected with the elimination virus, and now specificslly is targetting Mavis...now, Mavis must fight the one she loves most. And an unlikely ally might just help them...lets hope they can get this done in time.
1. Chapter 1

Tyler caressed Mavis's face as he kissed every freckle on her cheeks and nose, and placing a final one on her lips, which made her blush. He stared intently into her eyes. The pair were laying in bed together, as they'd made a habit of napping together after Mavis finished ballet practice. Though, sometimes those nap sessions would be make out sessions. "We've been together...a month now?" Tyler said, smiling widely. Mavis smiled back and snuggled up to him, burying her face in his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his t-shirt against his skin and taking in the smell of vanilla fabric softener and lemon soap. Tyler was probably the nicest smelling boy she'd ever known. She loved how clean he was. She gave out a small giggle. He was sensory heaven for her. He was soft, smelled nice, and always said encouraging things to her.  
Ever since Tyler had professed his love in the arena on Mars, he'd been visibly happier. He couldn't seem to let go of Mavis, and being around her could instantly improve his mood at least thirty percent.  
"I know...it feels like just yesterday I was crushing on you from afar..." She giggled a bit.  
Tyler gave her a small, sappy smile, as he snuggled closer, wrapping his long arms around her small body. He stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then trailed kisses down her face, eventually landing on her lips, and then giving a few more vaguely desperate kisses. His tongue soon found its way into her mouth, as he gave off a soft moan. Tyler was very careful not to be too noisy when kissing her, so his mom wouldn't know they were in his room making out. Mavis put her hands on his chest, gently tracing the scar on his right pectoral, slowly moving her fingers to his arm.  
Tyler shivered, it still hurt, but he liked it. Mavis tugged his shirt, eventually pulling it off. He was now shirtless, as he'd taken off that first layer after getting in bed. She gently put her lips on his scar, kissing it. Tyler shivered again, since the sensation gave him such a weird feeling. He wrapped his arms around Mavis tighter. He laid his face in her soft, red curls.

Bruno camped out in Cornbury, since, after his humiliating defeat in the arena, he was too embarrassed to show his face to even his sister. Sure, Scarlet would probably let him in, she had to. But nonetheless, he still stayed out in the Cornbury woods. He ate a twig, whilst sitting on a log.  
"I'll survive. I am Prince Bürunarkus Ren Miltiades! I can still rule the Earth! I-I can still..." He took another bite of twig. "I-I...I'M A GLORPDAMN FAILURE!" He yelled, to himself. A spider crawled over, and Bruno screamed, and fell of the log with a thud. And his twig got caught in his matted hair, that was tangled and messed up from being out in the wilderness for a whole month. "EVEN THIS EARTH LAND CRAB CAN BE MORE FEARSOME THAN I! WHY MUST I FAIL SO BADLY! I AM BUT A PATHETIC DOORKNOB!" Bruno screamed more, and activated his battle ball, summoning his laser sword and slicing the log into a million pieces, in a temper tantrum. He screamed more, as he sliced into some more trees.  
When he finally calmed down, he panted loudly, and deactivated his ball, and sitting on the ground, and then crying like a small child that was told they couldn't have a pony. Herman his fingers through his matted, tangled, greasy hair, wishing so desperately to shower, so he could condition his glorious black mane. He cried more. He was so sweaty and he hated it. Curse the warm earth.  
When he would become ruler, he swore to himself, to find a way to make the earth colder.

The next day at school, Mavis and Tyler walked over to the other 4 noobs, hand in hand, when meeting them in the lunch room. The other noobs were happy that Mavis and Tyler finally admitted their love for one another, but still found their kissing to be a little...awkward...however, Yolanda and Shope, and Scarlet and Kevin, were too busy making out, that the only noobs that could have been paying attention to Mavis and Tyler kissing was Roach, who kinda wished he had a girlfriend too.  
"Professor" Zero walked over, and whacked his yardstick on the table.  
"Mr. Bowman! Take your lips off of my daughter, right this instant!" He shouted, not even paying attention to the other two couples making out.  
Tyler panicked and pulled away from Mavis. Although Tyler wished he could fight Mavis's father once and for all, he couldn't. He had running away powers. Mavis's father appeared to be ripped. Tyler knew, even with his battle ball, he couldn't take this man on and survive. So instead, he used his wit. "Well sir, I just saw my friends doing the same, and figured I had a right to join in on the fun. Don't you have a "coworker" to be doing? Or are you too busy paying for her breast implants to have time to spend with her." Tyler narrowed his eyes.  
"Professor" Zero went red in the face with either anger or embarrassment that a fifteen year old boy completely owned him with wit. "MR. BOWMAN! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM MARRIED AND I AM NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH ANOTHER TEACHER, HOW DARE YOU EVEN IMPLY SUCH A THING!" "Professor" Zero yelled, although he was lying, since Tyler was right about the affair thing.  
"Oh, right, Mavis's mother...tell Mrs. Zero's flask I said hi." Tyler said, smirking. He could admit, that usually he wouldn't say rude things, as he disliked rudeness, but something about saying things about Mavis's abusive parents was so exhilarating. Tyler laughed.  
"Professor" Zero was so embarrassed, he just stomped away without even punishing Tyler.  
Mavis smiled widely at Tyler, who gave her a kiss in response.  
Caden, Mavis's older brother, walked over. He was surprisingly sober, as he'd tried his best to clean up his weed smoking act in the past year. "Mavis, I saw what your boyfriend said to dad." Caden sat down. Despite being sober, you'd have thought he'd look healthier, but of course, something still looked off about him. He looked more tired, and maybe almost like he had an air of sadness to him. He was laughing, but his emerald green eyes showed anything but happiness. Mavis, knowing what it feels like to he secretly miserable, wanted to intervene, but she didn't want to pry, so she saved all questions for another, more appropriate time. Caden stopped laughing, and awkwardly shuffled away, to rejoin his table, which was the one the Cornbury High School football team sat at. They weren't really his "friends" per se, but he was part of the team, and other than his girlfriend, Mary Jane Anderson, he didn't have any other "friends", so the football team was as close as he could get to a social group. It beat eating lunch completely alone.  
Mavis and Tyler continued with their kissing until lunch ended, when they part ways. Tyler had plans for a surprise after school for Mavis, for their one month anniversary, and he eagerly waited until school was over, since it was one of those lucky days with no training, AND Mavis didn't have ballet practice. All he needed was for the last bell of the day to ring, and then he'd surprise Mavis with a special picnic in the park. He loved spending time with her, and he just couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

With the last bell of the day signifying freedom, Tyler ran out the classroom door to Mavis's last class of the day. The moment he saw her, he scooped her up and ran off, over to where Kevin was holding a picnic basket, Tyler ran past, snatched the basket, and Kevin saluted. Tyler ran out the double doors of the school with Mavis and the basket, and when out of sight asked Mavis to tap his chest, to activate his battle ball (he'd been wearing it under his shirt the whole day). Mavis tapped it, and Tyler teleported them to the park. He set the basket down, pulled out the blanket, and spread it out even and neatly on the ground, gesturing for Mavis to sit. She took a seat, flattening out her skirt. Tyler got on his knees and kneeled over the basket. He pulled out plates, and set one in front of Mavis, and one next to him. He pulled out cutlery, and then started pulling out food-all lovingly made by Mem, with Tyler's help. (Tyler wanted to make sure that nothing would sit bad with her, sensory-wise). Then he got to the drink. There was only one can of soda. Tyler frowned and looked deeper in the basket, and found a note, from Kevin.  
"I drank the other soda, also a little something just in case - Kev"  
Tyler looked and saw 2 condoms-in the smallest size available. Tyler groaned.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Nothing, candy floss." Tyler closed the basket and cracked open the soda, handing it to her. "Is it okay if we share the soda?"  
"I don't mind" she replied.  
Tyler started serving the food, and they ate, and talked. They finished their food soon enough, and then Tyler and Mavis snuggled, passing the can of soda back and forth between each other. Then it was the last slurp, and Mavis let him have it. Tyler leaned over to kiss Mavis, but what he didn't see was going to cause them a problem or two-remember a few years back when the elimination virus took over those glee club members? Well...  
The elimination virus fell in the drink making a small, barely audible splash. Tyler pulled away, and gulped down the last sip of drink.  
Mavis was smiling at Tyler, but then, well, unfortunate part kicked in.  
Tyler still looked himself, but he suddenly seemed a bit washed out. His deep sapphire eyes tinted red-thus making them appear a red violet color. Tyler smirked in a slightly sadistic way.  
Mavis, however, wasn't able to read his facial expression. Tyler grabbed Mavis and she squeaked, and he pushed her up against a tree.  
She was blushing. "T-Ty you know how I am a-about rough play..." She was shuddering.  
"How's this?" Tyler said, grabbing her bangs and giving them a strong yank, making her squeak in pain.  
"Tyler w-what are you doing?"  
"Doing what NEEDS to be done. " he smirked evilly, and was about to choke Mavis, when he got kicked in the buttock. He turned, to see Bruno.  
"Take your hands off of my precious elemental glarmweasel!" Bruno activated his battle ball.  
"Bruno?!" Both Mavis and Tyler reacted in shock.  
"YES IT IS I."  
"Listen, Bruno Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, my mission is to be RID of virus warriors! ESPECIALLY HER FOR SOME REASON THAT IM NOT SURE OF BUT I FELT THE MOMENT I BECAME LIKE THIS!" Tyler exclaimed, his voice almost warping when he began yelling.  
Bruno, feeling threatened drew his laser sword.  
"Ohhh what are you gonna do? Stab me? I'm so scared, you pathetic twig!" Tyler taunted.  
Bruno screamed and ran at him. "I will ruin your pretty earth boy face!"  
Tyler then screamed and ran, out of an instinct of self preservation.  
Mavis was utterly shaken.  
"You're safe now, my precious Mavisia." Bruno wrapped his arms around Mavis, who immediately pushed him off. He backed up. "I understand, you require your space."  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Save me? I almost killed you? You called me pathetic and small!"  
"I have realized I was incorrect. You are a powerful being, and I have most respect for you." Bruno bowed.  
"Um..."  
"Is something the matter?"  
"Well I have a boyfriend-"  
"A boyfriend who tried to attack you. That is no way for him to treat a being as divine as you"  
"Bro, I'm a human, not some flying God of spaghetti-"  
"I apologize. I can respect that flattery does not work on-"  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"I guess I cannot grease you with margarine before making this proposal..."  
"You mean butter me up?"  
"Why would I cover you with butter? What it is I am trying to say is I want you to be my queen."  
"Um…you see, that's not really gonna work, because I love Tyler-"  
"But my dearest gliipglöa, he tried to murder you-"  
"And now you're coming onto me with sweeteries and what not. How does that make you better."  
Bruno frowned. "You are right." He lowered his head in sincere shame. "I should not be playing the canes on you...I should instead be offering you my services." He stood up and curtsied to her. "I will help you get to the bottom of Tyler's ailment."  
"Thanks man."  
Bruno hugged Mavis, who again pushed away. "You have to earn a hug."  
"Understandable."

Tyler had to wander for a while. He had to figure out how to strike Mavis at just the right time, as time was of the essence.  
He entered the Galacticus, and tried to play natural.  
"Oh, woe is me, Mavis has left me for Bruno!" Tyler exclaimed out of nowhere, which didn't exactly play along with "acting natural", as the other teammates, and Scarlet began to laugh.  
"Mavis? And my brother? I knew he had an obsession with her, but unless she has no taste or common sense, I could not see her going for him. Plus, did he even ask his other two partners? I doubt Lydia and Bridget would trust Mavis due to their alignments."  
"But she did! There they are!" Tyler pointed out the ship's window.  
All the noobs walked over to the window, and peered out, to see Mavis and Bruno approaching the ship.  
They all gasped.  
"That traitor!" Yolanda growled. "That no good puta..."  
Shope and Kevin gasped at Yolanda's language.  
"Whoa now Yolan, don't say something you're gonna regret. Look into the future, I'm sure there's a good explanation!" Shope tried to calm Yolanda down. She was surprised it was Yolanda who was getting mad, as it was usually HER who was the hot headed one.  
"Yeah man, don't call Mavis a slut yet!" Kevin tried to back down Yolanda, but didn't do it correctly.  
"Um, don't call her a slut period, Kevin!"  
"Yeah, Erm, sorry that's what I meant" Kevin pulled at his collar.  
Just that moment Mavis and Bruno entered. Yolanda tried to lunge at Mavis but was stopped by Roach, with his super strength. Yolanda continued to claw at Mavis, despite her being out of reach.  
"Yolanda calm down! You're literally the only one who's mad right now!" Shope sighed in exasperation.  
Yolanda begrudgingly calmed down.  
"Guys there's something wrong with Ty-" Tyler walked up behind Mavis and covered her mouth.  
"Now, now, don't get your slippers in a twist, Mavis, we wouldn't want sometthing happening to your hair!" Tyler gave her another strong yank on the hair.  
"Tyler WHAT THE FUCK?" Yolanda said, now realizing she had this completely wrong. "Mavis, I'm sorry for calling you a puta..." She mumbled to herself, and then activated her battle ball to attempt using her mind control on Tyler-to absolutely no avail.  
Shope activated her ball and tried to shoot lightning at Tyler, but again, failed, as Tyler dodged each shot, dragging Mavis along with him.  
Kevin got mad, shape shifted into a boa constrictor, and coiled around Tyler's legs, effectively knocking him over, letting go of Mavis in the process. Mavis, who began to cry was breathing heavily.  
Kevin unshifted, and wrapped his arms around Mavis, and dried her tears. The other Noobs tried to catch Tyler, but to no avail, and he effectively got away.  
Bruno walked over to Mavis and Kevin, and leaned down, gently stroking her hair.  
"I-I don't know what's gotten into him!" Mavis was frantic. "H-he was in love with me an hour ago!"  
"It's the elimination virus." Shope stated in a know it all fashion.  
"The what?"  
"Well, I didn't expect you to be familiar with it, the last brush with it was two years before you even joined our team."  
"Yeah remember how weird the glee club was acting with that creepy ass song? That was the elimination virus." Kevin added.  
"But why was he only attacking me?"  
"Hm…we haven't had a brush with Count Venamus in a while-but I doubt he'd make a strain only targeting one of us, especially since it infected Tyler…" Shope rubbed her chin. "What was the last tho g you two were doing before he started acting weird?"  
"Well we were sharing a soda-"  
"That's it! Your DNA must have mixed with the virus and that's why he's targeting you!"  
"But one problem! I drank the soda too!"  
Mem and Zen entered, having heard the conversation. Zen walked over to Mavis with a scanner, and scanned her.  
"Nope, you aren't infected. It must have fallen in after you stopped drinking" Mem commented on the results of the scan.  
"Well…I did let him have the last sip…"  
"Well now we have to uninfect him before it's too late!" Scarlet stood up, and slammed her ball into her chest.  
"Scarlet, sit down, you are not registered for Earth, remember?" Zen reminded her. "AND ALL of us will be punished if you are caught."  
"Glarmit."  
"But I am registered for Earth." Bruno cut in. "I will hunt him down, and make him pay for what he did to my future queen!"  
Mavis looked at him weirdly.  
"Who's to say it will not happen?" He raised am eyebrow.  
"I suppose you're right that it's ~possible~, but I'm coming too." Mavis stood up.  
"Me too!" Kevin exclaimed.  
"Count me third." Roach said excitedly.  
"We're coming too." Shope said, gesturing to her and Yolanda.  
"We will defeat the nefarious Tyler and make him pay!" Bruno whipped out his laser sword and swung it around.  
"Dude we're just uninfecting him." Kevin pointed out.  
"THAT TOO!"


End file.
